In the catering business, a restaurant, and other professional food suppliers, it is customary to provide decorations on food. Typical decorations of this type appear on cakes and similar items. Some of these decorations include icing or frosting shaped in the form of flowers.
In a typical fashion, these flowers are shaped on a platform. Various parts of the flower are supported on the platform as the skill of the chef or artist applies each part thereof to the desired platform with one tool. As layers of frosting build up, the flower or other decorating then becomes complete. The chef then puts the one tool down and picks up another tool in order to remove the flower from the platform and then to apply that decoration to the cake or other desired surface.
Of course, other decorations besides flowers can be made in this way. However, the standard procedure in the art is to put this edible and shapeable material in a controllable dispenser, apply the material from the dispenser to a rod or a platform with various steps in various shapes, complete the final design, lay down the application device, pick up a scraping tool, scrape off the design, and apply it to the cake's surface.
In the bakery trade, the platform is commonly part of tool called the rose nail. The rose nail includes a flat surface substantially circular in nature and supported by a center rod mounted substantially perpendicular thereto and on one side thereof. Thus is an appropriate decorating support or rose nail formed. The decoration is formed and received on the opposing side of the flat surface of the decorating support away from the rod.
In the bakery trade, the rod is used to support the forming of a design. Various layers of material are applied in a desired pattern around the rod. The design must then be pushed upwardly off of the rod and applied to the cake.
If any one of these steps can be eliminated, great advantages can be obtained. When more than one step is eliminated, the advantages progress geometrically.